


thank you for everything

by RoseDeVents



Series: dark & depraved [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 FZZT, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents
Summary: After Grant Ward jumps out of a plane to save her, Jemma Simmons offers to do anything to thank him. They both get more than they bargain for.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Series: dark & depraved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series of unconnected stories comes from the darkest corners of my mind. Some are dark, some are depraved and some are both. I hope the dark parts of you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them … and getting them out of my head. Mind the story tags!

“If there’s anything I can do to thank you, anything at all, please let me know,” she says, squeezing his thigh.

As she bends down further to examine the cut on his leg, he can see down her top and he can’t help a slight, twisted smile from crossing his face.

“I’m sure I could think of something,” he says as he stares at her cleavage. The pain medication must be messing with his head as he has found himself with his SHIELD Agent Grant Ward guard falling away and his HYDRA Agent Grant Ward taking its place. The one that smiles. The one that is looking down Dr. Jemma Simmons’ shirt.

He takes another peek and bites his lower lip as her breasts bounce in front of him. He looks back at her face and she’s seen him.

_Oh fuck._

That’s OK, that’s fine. He can cover this up. But before he can speak, she does.

“Now I might be mistaken,” she says with a shy smile, “but I do believe you’ve already thought of something.”

_Ohhhhhh fuck._

“The pain medication … it’s really …”

“What?” she asks softly.

She puts her hands to her collar and undoes a button on her shirt.

“Are you getting light headed?” she asks as she runs a finger across the top of her cleavage.

Grant swallows. “No.”

She puts her hand into her hair and pulls out her ponytail, and he watches as her hair cascades over her shoulders. He wants to reach over and run his hands through it. “Are you having trouble breathing?”

“Ye- no,” he says firmly. He snaps his head to look her in the eye.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you, Agent Ward?” she asks. Her smug smile is snapping him back to reality and he’s desperate to regain control of the situation.

“There might be,” he says thoughtfully, ready to test her limits. “I don’t know that you’d agree to it though.”

“Well, I did say _anything_ ,” she replies.

“Really?” he asks. “ _Anything_?”

“Really,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Simmons,” he says delicately, still not sure how she’s going to react. “The thing is, men like me have certain needs …”

“And the thing is, Agent Ward, women like me do, too …”

“So we must be on the same page?”

“If you’re talking about sexual intercourse in gratitude for saving my life, then yes, let’s do it,” she says bluntly.

Grant’s mouth drops open and she winks at him. She pulls off her latex gloves with two snaps.

“Well?” she asks. “Do you want to do this now or what?”

Grant hadn’t thought that far ahead. He didn’t know that sort of thing was even on his mind but the events of the day – which must have been thrilling for an agent as inexperienced as Simmons – had left him with a rush of adrenaline that he wanted to work off.

She stands up out of her stool and throws her gloves in the trash. She takes off her lab coat and tosses it on her chair, turns and walks toward the supply closet. She opens the door and turns toward him. “Well?” she asks, gesturing for him to follow her inside.

Grant hops off the exam table and looks around to make sure no one sees them.

“Who are you and what have you done with Agent Simmons?” he whispers as he follows her into the room.

She rolls her eyes at him again as she pushes him up against the door. She runs her hands down his arms and coos. “It’s biological, Ward. The need to find … release now and again.”

She puts her hands on his belt and unbuckles it. “I’m not a delicate little flower, I’m a woman.”

He can’t believe she’s doing this. _Simmons?_ Of all people?

He runs his hands down her back as she unbuttons and unzips his pants and sticks her hand inside. She gets very close to him to look him in the eye as she slides her hand down his cock until he is fully hard.

He goes to kiss her and she pulls away.

“None of that,” she says. “That’s not what this is.”

He furrows his brow, confused as to what she wants.

She pulls his pants and boxers down swiftly and gets on her knees in front of him. She wraps her delicate fingers around his shaft – the same fingers she’s used to stitch him up when he’s had a bullet wound – and pumps her hand. He rolls his head back and gasps.

“I think this is an appropriate reward for saving my life,” she says. “Do you agree?”

She looks him in the eye as she brings his cock toward her mouth, sticking her tongue out to lick from tip to balls and back up.

“Ye- yes,” he says as shivers run down his spine. “Inappropriately appropriate.”

After teasing with her tongue, she takes him into her mouth slowly, inch by inch. Grant leans his head back and knows if he lets her keep going at this rate, he will have used up his reward pretty quickly. She did say _anything_ , and if that’s the case – he has a much better idea than this, despite it being pretty incredible already.

“Simmons,” he chokes out. She looks up at him as she puts one of his balls in her mouth and it pulses as she makes an “mmhmm” sound. _Damn._

“This is fan-fucking-tastic. It really is,” he starts. She cocks an eyebrow. “It’s just … you said _anything_ and there’s something I want even more than this.”

She uses her tongue to push his ball out of her mouth and it makes a small pop noise.

“Alright,” she says, looking up at him expectantly.

“You taking control – believe me – is incredibly sexy,” he says as he takes her hand and pulls her up to her feet. “The thing is … I like to be in control.” With that he spins her around so that her back is up against the door instead of his.

He can tell his actions have thrilled her as she lets out a delighted gasp. “Why am I not surprised you’d say that?” she laughs huskily.

“Jemma …” Her breath hitches as he pushes his knee between her legs. One hand is above her shoulder, holding her against the wall so she can’t move. Another is just grazing along her body, up and down, slowly. “It was reckless to jump out of the plane today, even though you had a good reason. Do you agree?”

“Hmm … maybe,” she says breathlessly as his hand grazes over her breasts.

“One might even say it was,” Grant leans to her ear, “naughty,” he whispers.

He feels her entire body shiver. He plants a light kiss on her neck and pulls back so he can look her in the eye.

“And for that,” he says slowly. “I think you need a good _spanking_.” He smiles at her devilishly and gauges her reaction as her eyes go wide. Her face is flushed and he can feel her heart racing. Those things he expected. What he didn’t expect was her pussy to pulse against his knee the way it is.

“Sp-spanking?” she manages to stutter out. “Is that what you mean by being in control?”

He nods at her while he stares at her intensely. “I have pretty particular tastes. If you aren’t OK with that, you can get back on your knees.” He pulls back slightly and gestures to the floor. “That was nice, too. More than nice.”

He pushes up against her again. “But if you really, really want to thank me …”

She holds his gaze and considers her options. He expects her to say no. He probably came on too strong, didn’t give her enough time to think about it. Or maybe not thinking about it would get her to do it.

Finally, she opens her mouth. “Where do you want me?” she asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma’s heart rate is decidedly elevated. She’d never imagined such a proposition from Ward. She’d fantasized about going down on him before; she couldn’t believe her confidence while she was actually doing it. Perhaps the fantasizing was just the sort of preparation she needed for such a thing. Plus the adrenaline from jumping out of a plane without a parachute, and surviving.

But he caught her completely off guard when he stopped her and took control, a smoldering look in his eyes. She never knew how much that could turn her on. Her knickers are already soaked through.

Once she agrees to the terms of his reward, he smiles and lifts her by her bum with one, strong arm. She lets out a surprised yelp. He pulls up his jeans before carrying her to a chair that’s hidden in the corner.

He sits down with her straddling him, but he keeps her arms locked at her side. She can feel his hard cock pressing into her through their clothes. He starts kissing along her neck, his hands rubbing up and down her back and along her ass. She gets frustrated that she can’t move, but the pulsing in her center lets her know she is enjoying him taking control. 

Without warning, he lifts her off of him and sets her down on the floor. He swiftly unbuttons and unzips her jeans and slides them off quickly, leaving her lacy pink panties on. She takes the initiative to unbutton her shirt and discard it on the floor. He holds her by her hips and looks up at her seriously.

“Red, yellow, green,” he says. “If you say green, I know to keep going. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop.”

“Green,” she says quickly, licking her lips. He smiles at her and it makes her blush. He takes her hand to lead her to the side and pulls her over his lap, her ass in the air. He wraps her arms around his leg and has her clasp her hands together.

Jemma is understandably nervous. She’s never done anything like this before, but she’s certainly heard about it. The last few minutes have been a blur, but they’ve been thrilling. Her pussy has started to pulse with arousal.

One thing she’s heard about these types of … situations … is that trust is an important part of the equation. Sprawled over Ward’s lap like she is, she now understands why. She only met this strapping man recently, but she trusts him with her life. Especially after he saved her life today, and on other days. She feels she can trust him with her body as well.

He’s stroking his hand up and down her back side, feeling every inch. He traces her panty line with his fingertips and snaps the elastic along the seams. Her body is tingling with anticipation, and she believes his might be as well if his twitching cock is any indication.

“Are you still OK?” Ward asks her.

“Green,” she says again, almost too eagerly. Her curious, scientific mind is ready. 

He continues massaging her cheeks and then quickly glides his fingers over her pussy. It’s the first time he’s touched her there, and a shiver runs through her entire body. She’s leaking arousal and she feels slightly embarrassed to be so wanton when he hasn’t even started.

“Well, the way I figure it,” he says as he rubs his hand in tight circles over her bum, “I’m going to have to give you at least 10 for what you pulled today.”

Her muscles tighten, bracing for impact. She doesn’t know if 10 is a lot or a little.

“It would have been way more for making me risk my life, but I know you had good reasons,” he says, leaning down to kiss the uppermost curve of her cheek. “Let’s get started.”

With that, he brings his hand down in a hard slap that hits her right side. Her body pulses and she yelps again in surprise.

“One,” he says. He strikes again, this time on the left. “Two.”

When he strikes her a third time right in the middle, the pleasure outweighs the pain and she can’t stifle her moan. At four, she gets louder. Her pussy is throbbing. At five, her whole body shakes and she cries out, “oh _yes_!”

He rubs her raw bum softly and whispers in her ear. “You know, we’re lucky we’re down where the plane’s mechanics are loud, but you might need to keep it down so nobody hears us.”

“Yes, sir,” she says quickly. It seems like the thing to say in this situation. She hears and feels him take a breath in surprise.

“Agent Simmons,” he says in a low voice. “You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that.” He seems to reward her by sliding his hand between her legs again, rubbing her clit and supplementing her arousal. “Such a good girl for me.”

“Please sir,” she whispers, though she’s not exactly sure what she’s begging for.

His fingers apply more pressure and her pussy clenches. She can feel her orgasm building; her whole body is tingling. Heat radiates from her bum around to her core. Somehow, this is working for her. She doesn’t want to question it but hypothesizes that she quite enjoys being at Ward’s mercy.

He dips a finger inside of her and she hitches her breath. Her hands unclasp and dig into his calves. If he can just keep … but he stops abruptly.

His palm comes down on her ass, _hard_. “Six,” he says. The force pushes her clit into his thigh and it’s as if he’s spanked her on both sides of her body. She moans from the delicious sensation and he hits her quickly with two more forceful slaps.

He goes back to rubbing her bum softly and gently. “Still green, Simmons?”

“Yes,” she says desperately. “Green!” She’s so close to coming that she feels like the slightest touch to her clit will push her over the edge.

He makes her wait for it. Teasing her by running his hands under the seams of her panties and running his nails along her bare bum. Her clit is aching for the slightest touch. “Two to go,” he says. “Brace yourself.”

When his hand crashes into her at nine, it’s the most powerful yet and the equal force against her clit sends her spiraling into oblivion with a powerful orgasm. She barely even notices the tenth, or the pain in her rear from it. Ward tries to get her attention afterward.

“Simmons? I’m going to fuck you now. Still green?”

She comes out of her haze to answer with an affirmative yes. “Bloody hell, _so_ green.” 

He lifts her petite body off of his knees and into his lap but she feels like she’s facing the wrong direction. She grips his thighs as he grinds his cock along her sore bum. Her back rests against his chest. She’s in another unfamiliar position and isn’t sure what to make of it.

Ward slides the crotch of her knickers to the side and aligns himself with her slick entrance. He impales her with one quick thrust and she cries out at the feeling. He stills as she gets used to him and takes one hand to her breast to pull her bra down so he can tease her nipples.

“I’ve been doing all the work, Simmons,” he whispers. “It’s your turn. I want you to ride me now.”

Her pussy clenches around him when he says the word “ride” and he laughs softly.

“One last thing, though. Is there any reason why I can’t cum inside you?”

“No,” she says shyly. All this dirty talk is making her blush, despite the position she is currently in. “All female field agents are recommended to have an IUD, and I have one.”

“Just making sure,” he says. “And I assume, like me, you’ve been tested recently?”

“Yes, sir,” she says. His hips pulse at the word “sir,” making her grin devilishly. “Though perhaps you should have checked that before you put yourself inside of me.”

“I got a little carried away,” he admits, biting the nape of her neck. “But now that that’s settled, I’m ready for the rest of my reward.”

He puts a hand on her hip to pull her into him as he thrusts up. The result is him pushing deep inside of her and eliciting an embarrassing loud moan.

“Shh,” he whispers into her ear. “Don’t make me gag you.”

The idea turns her on more than she’d care to admit, but she’s just as invested in not getting caught as he is. She tries to think more clearly as he pushes her hips down again. “C’mon Simmons …” he prompts.

She uses her arms to propel herself up and down on his cock. This time, he’s the one moaning loudly. She keeps going, bobbing up and down, feeling his thickness slide deep inside. Occasionally, he meets her with a thrust that aligns with her G spot, but he mainly keeps his focus on her breasts. When his lips find her neck, her rhythm starts to falter. All the sensations at once start to overwhelm her.

“Simmons,” he says warningly into her ear.

It takes all of her strength to keep riding him, her limbs aching from the strain. He puts his hands on her hips to help her, forcing her faster and harder onto his cock. With one final, hard thrust of his own, her whole body shudders into another powerful climax.

“Fuck!” he moans as his cum fills her. She’s stopped moving but he keeps grinding her into him until he’s fully spent, likely causing bruises on her hips that she will look at fondly later in the week.

“Oh my God,” she whispers, finally recovering. She leans back into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, licking and biting at her neck. In her wildest fantasies about the muscular and oh-so-serious specialist, she’d never dreamt of something like this. 

“Thank you,” she says, running her hands along his thighs and pushing herself off of his cock and out of his lap. Their combined fluids drip down her leg, but being a biologist she doesn’t really mind. She turns to look at him again and he’s sizing up her naked body with hungry eyes. “For everything.”

“It was my absolute pleasure,” he says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could possibly be a prequel to “this is mine; you gave it to me” but otherwise this series is not connected.


End file.
